The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and computing systems for monitoring and tracking user activities of a computing system, for supporting the user in follow-through and completion of thoughts, ideas, and tasks.
In a world of multitasking, and constant interruptions, and distractions, time management may be an important challenge. Often, a user starts to work on a first item on his or her computing system, but, unfortunately, gets distracted by another event or a second item and, consequently forgets to complete work on the first item. The user may also lose track of his thoughts of the first item and, may even lose track of the threads of very creative ideas, of the first item, because of constant interruptions. Multitasking, in an operating system may provide a platform for allowing the user to perform more than one computer task, but the operating system in and of itself does not facilitate task completion.